


Distractions

by fanaddict



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaddict/pseuds/fanaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prank wars and blow jobs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I'm pretty much terrified to post this, but with the help and encouragement of the awesome coffeekristin.tumblr.com who did an amazing beta job, here it is in celebration of Kaner's 27th birthday today.

Jonny got up from the bed and stretched, absently scratching at his belly, his tiny briefs straining obscenely.

"Gonna take a quick shower before bed," he announced with a smirk in Pat's direction. Pat shrugged and rolled his eyes, pretending he didn't care because otherwise it might give the game away, but as soon as Jonny had been safely under the insulating sounds of the pounding water for a minute, he called Sharpy.

"Sharpy, you've got 10 minutes while he's in the shower to get in and get out, whatever you're planning on doing,” Pat said. “No, god, don't tell me what it is, It’s gotta look like I'm surprised too. I'll keep him distracted and unlock the door for you". 

Pat knew it probably wasn't buddies to sell Jonny out in exchange for not being targeted himself, but he’d learned over the years that the first two rules for surviving in a locker room were: don't react when you get teased and when possible, deflect said teasing to someone who did react. 

Since Pat was almost always the younger, smaller guy in the room, he'd had to learn those rules the hard way in order to survive, especially since he showed everyone else up with his talent. And he was determined not to spend his first year in the NHL looking over his shoulder for the next prank. 

Walking into the Hawks locker room in September, he'd immediately realized that Sharpy and Bur were the ringleaders of elaborate pranking wars and proceeded to befriend them as quickly as possible. And when that didn't stop them from pranking both him and Jonny, and Pat realized how strongly Jonny reacted, he and Sharpy had come to an agreement. He'd help Sharpy discretely and Sharpy would go easy on him and give him a heads up before any prank - especially one involving his hair. Pat wanted to protect it as long as possible - he knew what his dad and uncles' heads looked like and didn't relish the thought of Sharpy putting Nair in his shampoo. So far, the agreement had worked, and the only thing in his hair gel was actual gel.

Standing up, Pat quickly stripped off his shirt and made his way to the bathroom door, rapping on it but entering without waiting for a reply. They shared a locker room, modesty was an afterthought and privacy unheard of, especially since he and Jonny had their fun in the room. They were nineteen and horny, and underage unless they were in Canada, which meant there were no bars to pick up in. So they’d come to a different sort of arrangement from the one Pat had with Sharpy. It worked for them, and had the added benefit of giving Pat some cover for when he needed to distract Jonny from other things.

When Pat closed the door, Jonny was an indistinct figure behind the steamed up shower glass, back arched slightly as he rinsed himself off. 

“That better be you, Kaner," Jonny called out, turning off the water and sliding open the shower door with a lazy grin, water dripping down his toned abs and thighs. He reached for a towel while giving Pat a slow appreciatively once over.

"You got other people giving you the time of day in our bathroom, you let me know and I'll get out of your hair," Pat responded, his mouth dry. He might be distracting Jonny for Sharpy's prank war, but it was hardly a sacrifice. And the teasing back and forth was almost the best part, tinged with rising anticipation. “Just wanted to brush my teeth.”

“Really?” Jonny replied with a laugh. "And you had to take your shirt off for that? What, afraid of getting toothpaste all over it again?"

Jonny knew where this was going and was just being a dick about it, so Pat didn’t respond, just leaned back against the door, admiring the bend of Jonny’s body and the ripple of his arm muscles as he dried himself off. Speaking of dicks, right on cue, Jonny's was taking an interest in the proceedings, perking up at Pat's gaze.

"I just thought you might need a little incentive to keep getting beautiful goals like you did in the game tonight, a little positive reinforcement," Pat said, licking his lips a little in case Jonny decided to continue to play dumb about where this was going. Pat was not unaware of how distracting people seemed to find his tongue and he wasn't above using that to his advantage.

Sure enough, Jonny's eyes widened, the pupil dilating until his eyes looked almost black. "Well," Jonny said, "I wouldn't mind - " He scowled. "What do you mean I need motivation from you - I’m plenty - “

Pat knew this was not a path that would go enjoyable places, so he cut short the conversation by dropping to his knees on a towel and sucking Jonny's dick in without further comment.

Jonny shuddered in pleasure, hardening all the way immediately. "Nngh - oh yeah, that's good, keep going, yeah."

Pat grinned around Jonny’s dick and resolved to make him even less verbal, sucking him all the way down and then slipping back so only the head was in his mouth, flicking at that sensitive spot where the foreskin slid off the purpling head. Before Jonny, Pat had never given anyone a blow job, but he’d quickly learned just how good playing with his foreskin felt to Jonny. 

Slowly Pat slid back down the shaft, using more suction as he went, loving Jonny's moans and the way his thighs were already trembling as he clutched at the wall for support with one hand. Pat knew he had to time this so it went long enough for Sharpy to get in and out of their room, but God, the sounds coming out of Jonny, and the sight of him losing it above Pat were making it hard to concentrate. 

Pat pulled off, giving them both a break to catch their breath before shoving Jonny to the side so his back was against the wall. It wouldn't do to accidentally injure his center in a blow-job related accident, and they’d learned from experience that Jonny lost all muscle control when he came. One ass bruise in the shape of a hotel room soap holder had been a lesson both of them had learned from. 

Looking up at Jonny from under his lashes, Pat realized that Jonny was gazing back at him, lips parted as he panted heavily, flushed with arousal. Slowly Pat licked at the head of his cock, while with one hand he massaged Jonny's balls slightly and with the other he circled the base to create a tight space for Jonny to push in and out of. Pat took a second to congratulate himself on his fine motor control and snickered at the thought of what people said about his skilled hands, before Jonny's hands tangled in his curls pushing him back down gently and then back out again. Pat loved when Jonny took control, manhandled him a little, just used Pat's mouth for his own pleasure. Loved that he could make Jonny lose control and take rather than ask.

Pat widened his mouth, taking Jonny all the way in, down to where his hand still circled Jonny's dick, then let Jonny drag him back up again, slowly gaining speed and energy until he let out a moan so loud Pat was afraid Sharpy might hear and realize what Pat was doing for a distraction. The idea of being caught sent a little frission of fear - and arousal - through him, but Jonny shoved a hand in his own mouth and silenced himself, and that was so hot it nearly sent Pat over the edge himself.

With a muffled cry, Jonny's body suddenly jerked hard, over and over, as he pulled out and came all over Pat's eyes and open mouth. Pat froze, panting up at him as he slowly slid down the wall, widening his legs so he hemmed Pat in on both sides. They stared at each other in shock for a moment, chests heaving, before Jonny dipped his eyes down for a moment looking at Pat where cum was dripping down over a tightly pebbled nipple. 

Jonny smirked at Pat, still panting. "I guess you were right to worry about staining your shirt.” He tweaked Pat's nipple, hard, before reaching into Pat's sleep pants and pulling his rigid cock out, swiping his hand over Pat’s face before dropping it back down, using his own cum to lubricate the way for a quick and dirty handjob. 

Pat came in seconds, already on edge from the sights and sounds of Jonny getting off and being caged in by his strong legs and larger body. Pat wondered briefly how it could be so good with Jonny, why it wasn't like this when he managed to find a girl to go home with, but he pushed that thought aside. It didn't matter. What he and Jonny had was good for now, and in a few years they'd be able to pick up women and wouldn't need each other's help anymore. Best not to get used to this, whatever this might be.

The thought made him frown slightly, but he was brought out of it by Jonny reverently touching his lower lip and giving a slight moan. "God, Kaner, that's so hot. I know I should have asked first, but you should see yourself. It's so..." Jonny trailed off, biting his lip before he leaned forward as if to lick himself off Pat's lips. They didn't do that, didn't kiss, and Pat froze, not sure what to do, wanting to lean forward, wanting that kiss but not sure what it would mean. Afraid of what it could mean.

Jonny blew out a breath. "Yeah," he mumbled, closing his eyes and backing off, before standing up and smiling a little awkwardly at Pat, offering him a hand up. 

“I guess you have to shower too, now, eh?" Jonny said, winking at Pat before he headed out of the bathroom whistling. Pat held his breath but since Jonny didn't yell, Sharpy must have either not done anything or come and gone already, so he must have made it in and out.

Pat looked at himself in the mirror, flushed and covered in cum and couldn't disagree with Jonny's assessment that he needed a shower, even if he was exhausted. He slipped out of his sleeping pants and stepped into the shower, letting himself drift a little to the sound of the water hitting the tiles.

*******************************

Outside the bathroom, Jonny paused and blew out a breath, glancing back through the open door to where Kaner was washing off all signs of their activities. He wished for a brief moment that he could join him, maybe get him all dirty again and then cuddle him quietly on the bed, trading lazy kisses and discussing hockey plays. He wished they could have more than friendly handies and buddy blowjobs, but Kaner clearly wasn't ready.

That moment in the bathroom when Jonny had almost kissed him, Pat had looked tempted - and terrified. And Jonny knew he might never be ready for more. He still talked about someday having a wife, kids, even if he said that stuff like that was best left for after their careers. They’d talked about how relationships - families - could get in the way of devoting themselves to hockey, maybe even keep them from bringing the Hawks back to glory and Cups.

And if Jonny thought of Kaner as part of his future after hockey, well. He wasn’t about to tell him that. In the meantime, the occasional blow job between buddies was exactly the kind of relationship they both needed: easy, convenient, without being a distraction.

Speaking of distractions... Jonny glanced around and noticed his duffle bag slightly out of place. He wondered idly what sort of lame prank Sharpy had pulled this time, but he was too fucked out to care. Prank wars were good for team bonding, so he played along and pretended to be upset, and if Kaner felt the need to distract him with blowjobs to get it done, well, Jonny thought it was his responsibility to take one for the team.


End file.
